


What the Little Earl Needs

by gimmekensei



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Forgive Me, M/M, Murder Mystery, My First Work in This Fandom, Top Sebastian, Top Undertaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Life seems as normal as it can be for the young Earl of Phantomhive. Sebastian is the usual smug butler and the Undertaker is just...strange. But what happens when the Queen orders Ciel to investigate the multiple children disappearances in the countryside? What would the Undertaker know?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a roleplay from a friend and I. Hope you enjoy reading this, as much as we enjoyed writing it!

Ciel left the room where he had a rather long meeting, which luckily was the only meeting he had for the day. "I thought that bloody meeting would never end." The boy sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. Fortunately, the young Earl had the rest of the day free, but he wasn't too sure how to spend it. Ciel was often busy with paperwork, attending meetings, or taking lessons. He barely got the chance to enjoy any free time.

"Yes my lord...." Sebastian murmured quietly, though the signature smirk stayed spread completely across his face. "While in your meeting my lord, you received a letter from the Queen," The demon stated as he delved his gloved hand into his breast pocket inside his coat and pulled out a sealed letter stamped by the queen. He didn't open it and rather merely handed it to the boy.

"It seems the Queen would like us to investigate a village where there have been multiple disappearances and later dead discovered bodies, then to report back to her...considering this is up the Undertaker's alleyway of expertise....should we bring him my lord?”

Once the tall butler began to speak, the young Earl of Phantomhive allowed his attention to go towards him. Hearing that the Queen sent a letter to him, the boy became deeply interested for sure. Once it was in his hands, he carefully opened it in order to read it. Surely enough, it mentioned a small village, about a day's journey from London, that was experiencing the events that Sebastian spoke of. After reading the letter, the brunette looked back at Sebastian.

"Who else would be able to find out the information about the bodies other than Undertaker? I'd say that bringing him along is a splendid idea, Sebastian. Let's go to his parlor then, at once." Ciel made his way towards the door. Fortunately, the meeting he had to attend was in London, so they wouldn't have to travel far to get to Undertaker's parlor.

"Of course my lord...." Picking Ciel up in the fashion he always did, he grabbed the noble's cane and started to walk outside, approaching the quarters the Undertaker dwell in.

And as Sebastian stepped inside, a silver-haired man came from a coffin leaning against the wall cooing to himself. "My, my a surprise~ The little earl came~"   
  
Ciel couldn't help but blush lightly when Sebastian picked him up. In order to hide the pink on his cheeks, at least for the few seconds, it was there, the young Earl kept his visible eye ahead as Sebastian walked. Once inside the parlor where the Undertaker stayed, the young bluenette carefully climbed down, out of his butler's arms. "Good afternoon, I hope you don't mind is coming by unexpectedly. I am in need of your assistance once again."  
  
"Ah, ah...demanding my help once again little earl~? What funny thing do you plan on doing today in order to deserve my help, hmm?" The Undertaker purred slyly, almost as devilish as the demon butler."And don't try to make your butler do it for you..."  
  
Ciel frowned and even crossed his arms against his chest. He should've thought about something that could cause the man to laugh. Although he did expect having Sebastian take care of that would work, he didn't seem happy about having to do it himself. "You know I don't do...funny. I don't have a sense of humor, especially not one that could even partially match your own."   
  
"Well, then...I guess I can't help then~~~" A loud laugh which shook the whole building suddenly erupted from him when Sebastian of all people came around and tickled his sides. "That, ha! D-Doesn't coun-" Sebastian just kept at it until the Undertaker gave up. "Alright, alright, I'll help...so what is it that the little earl needs, hmm?"  
  
The young Earl seemed to pout a little bit but lightened up when he heard the loud laughter. Ciel smirked slightly when he saw his butler tickle-attack the Undertaker until he gave in. He knew he could always count on Sebastian. "Good...Her Majesty needs us to go to a small village in order to investigate some disappearances. There are bodies that appear. Sebastian and I believe that you would be best to see what can be found out about these bodies."  
  
"Oh~~? And here I thought you were just looking for an excuse to see me~" The Undertaker purred, bending down to gently cup the boy's face with his free hand, his breath brushing against the noble's earlobe. "It seems you've grown another inch earl...shame, now I'll have to readjust your coffin size~" Sebastian suddenly slapped the Undertaker's hand away, pulling his master against his chest.  
  
"Enough playing around...don't you think?"  
  
Ciel rose an eyebrow slightly but stayed silent at the sudden physical contact he got. He felt a tiny shiver run down his spine when he felt the other's breath on his earlobe, then blinked when the Undertaker's hand was slapped away and he felt pulled towards Sebastian instead. "Right...The journey to get to this village will take at least a day to get there. We ought to leave as soon as possible actually. We should be able to catch the train tonight."  
  
The strange, steady glare look the demon gave the smirking Undertaker was bizarre and took a second for it to break. It was as if there was some inner struggle within Sebastian.  
  
"Sounds like fun then~~" The Undertaker murmured, still smirking as he grabbed nothing to bring with him.  
  
"My Lord, I will have your packed bags brought with us...shall we get going?"  
  
Ciel remained silent for a few minutes, glancing from Sebastian to the Undertaker. For the time being, he was oblivious to whatever inner struggle his demon butler was dealing with. Hearing Sebastian speak, the young Earl looked back at him and nodded his head softly. "Good. We shall. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can arrive in the village and investigate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! As I said before, this is an old roleplay of mine with a friend. Hope you like it!

_ "Good. We shall. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can arrive in the village and investigate." _   
  
"Alrighty then~ You heard him~ Let's get going..." The Undertaker purred, his sliver hair falling forward to hide his gaze as he studied the boy with a predator’s unwavering attention.

"Yes my lord..." Sebastian let out his breath audibly, as a means to cool his boiling blood and picked Ciel up with ease, his arms wrapping around the slender boy's waist as he started walking, the Undertaker following close behind.  
  
The young Earl glanced at the Undertaker for a moment before he was picked up. Once Sebastian did pick him up though, he allowed one of his hands to be placed on one of the demon's shoulders as he walked. He was curious to see how this investigation would go since it would be the first time that they asked for the Undertaker to come with them.   
  
Once inside the carriage, Ciel gently placed one leg over the other as the horses moved. He began to notice some sort of unease between the Undertaker and Sebastian and began to wonder what was going on. His attention went straight to his butler. "We ought to. That would be wise. I'm sure once we get there, we should discuss why we are there to the mayor of the village first, of course. I suppose after that we can start to look for clues."   
  
"Yes my lord..." Was the last word murmured inside the carriage until it came to a halt. Stepping out with the Undertaker, Sebastian reached for Ciel and gently lifted him up, ignoring the Undertaker's giggling. The demon could never fully understand what went on in the male's head.

"Shall we pay the village's mayor a visit, my lord? Perhaps he could answer some of our questions..."   
  
Once the carriage stopped, the young Earl waited for the others to climb out of the carriage and allowed his butler to pick him up. The Undertaker's giggling would be something the bluenette would have to get used to during the visit to the village and such. "That sounds like a good idea." He then blinked softly. "Ummm, you may set me down for that Sebastian." Despite the long journey having been tiring for the young Ciel, he was still willing to walk in order to meet with the mayor.   
  
The demon wanted to keep holding Ciel, but he obeyed reluctantly and set the boy down.

"Yes my Lord..."

"Ho...going soft on him~?" The undertaker teased, earning a sharp glare.  
  
The young bluenette wanted nothing more than to remain in his butler's arms at the time, but he knew that business had to come first. "Thank you, Sebastian." Hearing the Undertaker's teasing comment, Ciel had to glance away for a moment so he could hide a small amount of blush on his cheeks. The young Phantomhive gently cleared his throat in order to regain his posture and looked back at them. "Right then, let's go meet with the mayor then." Ciel began to lead the way into the village.   
  
Both men spotted the blush, Sebastian ignored it for now, but the Undertaker took it as a good sign. A good sign that the teasing might lead to something else~ "Now, now...it's quite muddy here...shouldn't we carry you~? Oh...maybe you'd rather I carry you, hmm?" The Undertaker lifted the boy up, flashing a smirk at the demon.

Ciel's single eye widened slightly in surprise when the Undertaker lifted him up, having to use a hand to grasp the older male's clothing a little so he wouldn't slip. "...I..." The young Earl glanced to the side, feeling his cheeks heat up, his blush darkening a little. "...I should be fi...fine."   
  
_ Maybe… _


	3. Chapter 3

"He, he....sure about that~? I think someone is blushing~~ How cute~" The Undertaker giggled, his green eyes flashing. "Does the little earl have a crush on m-" With a forced sigh, Sebastian snatched the boy away from the Undertaker. "That's quite enough..."  
  
The young Phantomhive bit his bottom lip a bit, trying his best to ignore the teasing from the Undertaker that was currently going on as Sebastian still had an arm around his waist. "I'm s-sure," he spoke without turning his head to look at him. The young Earl felt his cheeks heating up into an even darker shade of blush before he then gently gripped Sebastian's coat, letting out a slightly nervous breath.   
  
Noting Ciel's strange behavior, Sebastian pressed his cheek against the boy's forehead to feel his temperature. "My Lord ..you feel rather warm.."   
  
Ciel let out another breath, slowly calming down so he could attempt to reclaim his proper posture. "I'll be alright Sebastian. There is no need for alarm. Though..." He lifted his head in order to glance up at his butler. "I would like to meet the mayor now." Fortunately, the young Earl's cheeks weren't as red as they were moments ago.   
  
"Yes...my Lord..." Sebastian bowed slightly and let Ciel get back on his own two feet before entering the mayor's house. There they were all greeted, the mayor crackling gleefully, rubbing his hands together in a manner that would make anyone uncomfortable. "Well, well...this is quite a surprise!"   
  
The young Earl again had to fight his desire to be carried, convincing himself that the Queen's work had to be done first. The young Earl made his way through the village in order to get to the mayor's house, entering the house without hesitation. "Greetings sir. We came to investigate the strange disappearances. Would you mind explaining anything you may know about them?"   
  
The mayor looked almost nervous, sweat collecting on his forehead and he nervously spoke, hands gripping his hat tightly. "We don't really know much about the missing people or why they turn up missing. All we know is that the missing people are all children."   
  
The young Earl remained patient. Seeing the mayor so nervous wasn't at all a good sign, but that was to be expected. Ciel frowned when he heard all of the missing people were children. "Hmmm...I suppose we ought to start investigating as soon as possible. Have there been any recent bodies turn up sir?"   
  
"Not quite...well...when the bodies do appear we bury them as soon as possible but then the bells on the graves start ringing like crazy." The mayor wiped his sweaty face with his handkerchief. "So we dig up the coffin and open and...a-and there's never a body."   
  
Ciel listened carefully to the mayor, growing more and more curious by the minute. "Hmmm..." He placed a finger to his chin. "That is rather odd...I suppose I shall have a look around for clues." He gently stood up from his seat. "Thank you sir. We should be able to take it from here." Though Ciel sounded polite, they all knew that this Queen’s dog had a bite...a bite that he wasn’t afraid to utilize.   
  
"A-Ah...thank you..." The mayor forced a modest smile and watched as the boy left, carried by his loyal butler, Sebastian. It seemed the mayor was holding back information for sure...but they could torture him later for that info if need be. "Well, shall we head to the graveyard my lord?" Sebastian asked, holding Ciel close.   
  
Once in his butler's arms, Ciel used a hand to hold onto Sebastian's coat in the front gently. He didn't quite trust the mayor, at least for now anyway. "That would be the best place to check first Sebastian," he smirked slightly for a moment, having expected the demon to read his mind. The young Earl glanced at the Undertaker, who had been keeping to himself. "And this is going to be your expertise Undertaker. You know graveyards better than Sebastian or I do."   
  
The Undertaker smirked ignoring the look on Sebastian's face when Ciel grabbed onto the butler. Sebastian had that adoring look he only typically had on when dealing with kittens. Since his covered eye was closest to Sebastian, Ciel failed to realize the adoring look on Sebastian's face. That, however, didn't stop him from leaning the side of his head against the butler's chest, relaxing just a little bit as he was carried to the village's graveyard.  
  
" Yes little lord~ Let's get going then~"  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah.....I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this!


End file.
